Neo Wolf ZS
by KhaosOmega
Summary: A rather darker take on Zombyra's 'Cave Lust', in which Neo Vexus leader Desiree Williams, the only member of the GD-based team active currently, strikes for the first of three lone wolf scores with a mysterious device. Switches to a focus on Desiree later on. Set in the CLK System.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic that got its idea from a Zombyra fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, while certain plot elements are my own idea. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: INCOMING!**

It all started one day during Ash's Sinnoh adventure with Dawn and Brock. Ash and Dawn were busy training their Pokemon when all of a sudden Dawn's orange-haired rival Zoey charged into the area in a panic. The Hyper Beam that missed her right arm by about a foot explained why she was panicking.

"INCOMING!" Ash yelled as a second Hyper Beam made an appearance, revealed to have been fired by a very angry Aggron. Instinctively the four took off, dodging numerous Hyper Beams Aggron fired at their retreating backs. At some point in the chase a fog rolled in and the four split three separate directions; Ash had grabbed Zoey's hand so she wouldn't lose him in the fog, Dawn went some other direction, while Brock somehow turned straight for the Pokemon Center (he had been looking back at Aggron and the light from the roof of the Pokemon Center and didn't know Dawn took off some other direction). Unfortunately for Ash and Zoey Aggron chased them some more until the two trainers hid in a cave, which a Hyper Beam struck and caused a cave-in that trapped the two.

"So, Ash, i got a question for you." Zoey said, after trying to use their Pokemon to free them from the cave, which only succeeded in causing a further cave-in. "Have you ever had sex with any of the girls you traveled with?"

Ash wasn't expecting this question at all.

"Actually, no. Misty kept reminding me of what had happened to her bike via Pikachu, Brock and Max kept trying to butt in every time i tried to get it set up with May, and Dawn won't let me go that far."

"If that's the case, then turn around." Ash did so, and when he was allowed to look back at Zoey the fact she had stripped completely caused Ash to have a nosebleed.

"I take it you like my body." Zoey said seductively. Due to her nudity Ash was having trouble thinking straight, what with her perfectly cupped tits, sexy hourglass figure, and shaven pussy just waiting to be fucked.

'_Like it? Heck, no, i LOVE it!_' Ash thought. He then found himself wearing nothing himself, and managed to get his 7 inch cock into Zoey's tight cunt. Ten minutes later the two had their limits hit seconds apart, Zoey's triggering that of Ash. It was about then that the two noticed Brock staring at them. Ash made Brock turn away so Zoey could get her clothes back on, telling him that if he looked there was 'a 99.999-infinity percent chance' Croagunk would nail him with a Poison Jab to temporarily paralyze him.

"How long did it take you to find the cave?"

"Not all that long, actually. During the Aggron chase i found myself headed directly for the Pokemon Center, inside which i contacted my parents asking if they could send me my Forretress, and they did."

"And then you sent out Forretress to use Explosion in order to clear away the rubble from Aggron's Hyper Beam causing a cave in."

"Bingo. By the way, where's Dawn?"

"No clue. You may have been looking back at Aggron and noticed the lights from the roof of the Pokemon Center which explains you headed that direction, but it also meant Dawn probably went some completely different direction."

That was when an ear-shattering scream rent the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff... you get the point. What caused the scream? Who was it? Those questions and more will be answered next chapter. Until then, this is KhaosOmega. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is a much darker take on a 'one-shot' fanfic by zombyra that has since been removed. The only things i own in this are the plot starting at this point, and some elements of the Desiree and Rochelle characters; everything else notable belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: Shocking Discovery**

After Brock had regrouped with Ash and Zoey a high-pitched scream had suddenly erupted. The cause of it, and the source, were currently unknown. Instinctively the three followed the scream to a point near a tree some hundred meters away. What they saw when they got there shocked them; Dawn was lying unconscious near one of the trees, and her breasts were a lot larger, with numerous shreds indicating her usual minidress had been ripped off before whatever caused the scream was used on the blue-haired Coordinator. Ash immediately decided to check for a pulse, and Dawn still had one, making Ash think that the cause of the scream was so painful Dawn passed out. He then tried a few techniques to wake her up but none succeeded. That was, until a female voice said something that sounded like a spell.

"_Rennervate._" That simple incantation was able to get Dawn conscious again. The blunette's first action was to put a hand on her forehead.

"Ugh. What happened?" Dawn asked, clearly out of it a little. "The fog from that Aggron chase must've scattered us up and i got jumped once i realized i was alone."

"So who was it?" the female voice that cast the spell which brought Dawn back into consciousness asked, before the source of the voice materialized out of thin air. It was a nineteen-year-old girl with knee-length yellow-blonde hair containing numerous amethyst highlights (or so she looked nineteen), plus a flower-embroidered hairband and a pair of bulbous hair clips were also present in the blonde's hair. Her outfit, meanwhile, consisted of a pink spaghetti-strap tank top and a pink miniskirt with two rings at the base, along with a pair of bicep-length lime green gloves that were mostly hidden by the sleeves of her worn-open teal jacket (with the golden X that was the XQ insignia near the right shoulder), a pair of white thigh high socks, and a pair of pink platform sandals.

"I'm not sure. I did see some strange insignia on the device she used on me, though."

"Do you remember the insignia?" the blonde asked; Dawn nodded and then drew the insignia in the dirt. This insignia was familiar to the blonde.

"By any chance was your attacker a brunette, 'bout five foot four, early-to-mid twenties?"

"You know her?"

"KNOW her? I was part of the trio responsible for her team's fall three years ago! What Desiree's doing in the CLK system after Rockport i have no idea. At least the GD Dimension Police have confirmed it's only Desiree who's loose right now, 'cause if all three of them were active then there'd be a problem."

"How old are you, anyway?" Dawn asked before she could stop herself.

"In actuality, gonna be twenty-three in four months. I was nineteen, which due to my appearance looking to be that age possibly the reason you asked that question, during the events of CLK Rockport. Only revealed myself at the very end, in which Desiree and her Neo Vexus buddies went down; during the mission there i was originally under the guise of Roxxi Townsend."

"Seriously, why would someone create a 'successor' group of Team Vexus after what Alpha did?" Ash asked.

"No clue. And this isn't the first time i've found a Dawn variant having gotten the wrong end of some sort of sexual attack; my ZK3 teammate Jade - that's her middle name, in order to avoid confusion - wound up raped a few times due to Alpha."

"So, if you were Roxxi, what about the other two?" Brock brought up.

"Jade was Hollie Townsend, adopting the name from her cousin, while my other ZK3 teammate Anise was Zoey Townsend - up until the 'Duplicate Download' effect she activated pre-mission completed, at which point she spawned without Zoey disappearing."

"Well, then, how are you still looking like your're only nineteen?" Zoey asked.

"Age Freeze option picked up in the aftermath of what happened. Jade only just engaged hers, and she's seventeen, while Anise, at age eighteen, activated hers almost at the same time i engaged mine almost immediately after what happened in Rockport. I'm gonna have to keep my eye on Desiree. Maybe i can catch her before someone else falls for that mystery device. But first, you might want to get some coverage; if someone sees you, maybe along the lines of that creep Conway," - (somewhere in another part of Sinnoh said trainer sneezed) - "high odds i might end up at your location again in order to break up a potential rape." With that, the blonde prepared to take off, before Dawn asked something.

"Just who are you, anyway?"

"I've gone by a few codenames, mainly Z29, but you can use my middle name Rochelle if you want." One flash of pink fire later and Rochelle was gone.

* * *

**Chapter 2 complete. The scream that ended the previous chapter has been revealed to have come from Dawn as a result of an unknown breast enhancement device, in the possession of escaped Neo Vexus leader Desiree Williams, being used on her. Next chapter Ash gets a surprising call, set one week later, informing him of another Desiree attack. Until next time, this is KhaosOmega. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is a variation of a Zombyra fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 3: The Second Strike**

One week had passed since the close call with a very angry Aggron resulted in Dawn being attacked by Desiree of the Neo Vexus. Not much had happened concerning Ash and his group, now with Dawn's orange-haired rival Zoey among them. However, Dawn felt as though someone else would soon fall victim to whatever Desiree attacked her with. A surprising phone call from the Hoenn region would end up confirming the blunette's assumption.

The group had just gotten done with some training for the next major events on their schedules and had returned to the Pokemon Center for some rest. At the front desk of the Pokemon Center, though, was when Ash was informed of a call for him from the Hoenn region. The person on the other end, once his face appeared, caused Ash and Brock to have their jaws drop.

"_Archie?!_"

"Yeah, i just wanted to let you know that i heard of the attack last week on Dawn, otherwise i wouldn't be calling with this bit of information."

"Sounds like one of your grunts got attacked by Desiree."

"You're only part right on that one. The attacker was Desiree, but the victim wasn't a grunt. It was Isabel. If it wasn't for that female Magma grunt who was first to the scene something even worse would've happened to her. But one question, though. How is it you know Desiree?"

"Heard of her from a blonde girl who has previous experience dealing with her. Three years ago she was in Rockport, under the Roxxi Townsend disguise, along with two other girls who were also 'undercover' to deal with Desiree and two other girls who, together, called themselves the Neo Vexus. Nobody knows why Desiree's back in the CLK system after the events in Rockport."

"Maybe she's trying to lure one of the trio that took her team down in Rockport into a new trap she's working on. I just hope that female Magma doesn't end up being attacked herself."

Meanwhile, two figures were separately tapping into the conversation. One was the brunette Desiree, while the other was the blonde Rochelle.

'_Oh, that Magma is gonna pay for interfering with my plan on Isabel. Hopefully i can get that trap of mine to work even better knowing that blonde pest won't be able to stop one attack and protect the Magma grunt at the same time._' Desiree thought to herself. Little did she know that the blonde had a few new tricks up her sleeve.

'_Archie may be onto something here. Just in case Desiree does decide to attack the Magma girl i'll be ready for her 'lure me away' plan. Good thing i trained my speed level under Brazelica, and mastered the ability to duplicate my form. Desiree won't know what hit her._'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there we have chapter 3. Next chapter concerns the currently-unnamed female Magma grunt that saved Isabel of Team Aqua from a worse fate than just the attack by Desiree. That female Magma's identity will be revealed next chapter. Until then this is KhaosOmega. Bye.**


End file.
